the twins
by hack the avian
Summary: Carla and Lenora are deathscythes , twins, and the daughters of an angel and a demon when they show up in the world of soul eater will the gang be able to withstand carlas demonic secrets?


Souleater fanfiction

The twins arrive!

"Carla?" "yes Lenora" …"we have arrived" we both rushed for the large doors and pulled them open with such force we both fell backwards *giggle! Giggle!* we rushed to deaths door and opened it " were here uncle!" we both rushed passed all the people who were standing in our way and jumped on uncle death! "yay! Yay!" " now now girls we need to introduce you!" we looked around wide eyes all these people looked around our age " oh! Hi im Carla!" "and im Lenora!" "nice to meet you!" we say in unison they all look so weird " so cute!" this came from blonde piggy tails " umm thank you ! " we say you see Lenora and I since we are twins have a phycic conection "they are kinda weird" "you think!" oh yeah did I mention we can change ages! ( were like morphs sort of we can change anything we want about ourselves) " so Lenora shall we assume our true forms?" I say wickedly they all start to look scared " yes, lets!" we hold hands and think of our true age and form were both 14 and have silver,blue hair with electric green eyes " whoa…. You guys are so pretty!" this came from the air head looking blonde (not maka ,its patty) "thank you " we say in unison we turn to uncle death " whos our first kishin victim!?" we giggle in unison they all look scared again " uh lets see how about the witch phsyche!" we both yell happily "oh by the way who are you guys?" I ask " well this is soul,black star,tsubaki,kid,liz,patty,crona, and im maka! Nice to meet you!" we smile then we turn to uncle death " the courdinates if you please uncle?" he hands us a map " good luck girls!" we turn back to the gang " well we should be going shouldn't we Lenora?" "why yes, yes we should" " do not worry we shall return presently! goodbye uncle and all of our friends !" we rush out our anticipation hardly concealed by our serious faces

MAKAS P.O.V. :

" they were so cute! are they really your nieces?" he turns to us " no maka they are not they only call me uncle because I am so close to their family" " well who are there parents?" soul asks " they are the children of the godesse of life and a demon" kid looks confused " father, godesse of life?" " yes kid she is like my opposite dealing with holy matters and angels she protects the innocent souls of the deseaced but of course its no surprise that theyre father is a demon! she always did like the bad boys! man oh man I remember when I was your age kiddo! boy did I have the hots for her!" kid looks embarresd by this ' F-FATHER!" he chuckle then his tone turns serious " children I have a request" " what is it lord death" tsubaki asks " would you accompany Lenora and Carla on their mission? I would like to reasurre theyre safety on this mission" we all agree to the mission and hed out except for kid...

KIDS P.O.V. :

" that's not it is it?" father turns to me " what are you talking about kiddo?" " that's not why you want us to go with them is it?" he sighs and says " you are correct but please let me explain"

THE TWINS P.O.V. :

" hee-hee this will be the easiest mission ever!" Lenora smiles at me shes always been so pretty and much more mature than me I was so jealous she got all of moms good qualitys and I had dads demonic personality wich in my case totally outshined my angelic other half " hmmmm... I wonder what type of witch psyche will be ?" I look at her " um ... I don't know" we both giggled oh yeah did I mention we have wings Lenora has the white pretty wings of an angel and a halo she uses during soul resonance that turns into a blade and I have the wings of a demon like little bat wings and a tail that kinda looks like etnas ( etna is a disgaea hour of darkness character go ahead and look her up and the wings and tail she has are what Carla has) I can use my tail sort of like vector arrows but my tail doesn't reach as far :3 flying always felt good I took a deep breath in we were flying over the ocean then in the distance we saw a castle it was very pretty it seemed to be made of white marble and it glowed it sort of looked like a princess castle we landed and a broken bridge that led to nowhere in one direction and to the castle in another direction " you ready Carla?" " yes, are you?" I say with a devilish smile " as ready as ill ever be!" we begin our trek to the castle

MAKAS P.O.V. :

we followed Carla and Lenora to a weird castle we landed on a broken bridge ( lord death had given us rocket boards like kids) " something doesn't feel right its to quite" this came from soul all of a sudden a booming voice rang out " WELCOME CHILDREN! WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE CASTLE! I HOPE YOU FIND YOUR WAY AND FIND THAT YOUR STAY IS PERFECT! OH YES AND ID LIKE TO GIVE YOU A WARM WELCOME STARTING WITH MY KNIGHTS!" all of a sudden these clockwork mechanical knights rose from the bridge " soul" "Yeah maka?" "you ready?" he smiles at me " then lets do this!" we rush into batlle taking on a few at a time

THE TWINS P.O.V. :

we climbed stair after stair of marble white we had wiped out the clockwork knights it had been lenoras turn to play weapon so I was the meister ( Lenora and I are both weapons and death scythes ) we soon came upon a large door " Lenora are you ready we can still turn back?" " im fine lets do this!" we rush in... only to find an empty room " WHAT THE FU-" " CARLA! LANGUAGE!" " oh right sorry" i looked around " theres absolutely nothing here!" i was getting frustrated " carla dont over do it you know what might happen!" "yeah yeah I GOT IT! ALRIGHT!? I HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL SO JUST SHUT U-" i calmed down from my tantrum " lenora i_" " its ok carla i understand" i felt crappy! but i couldnt do anything about it and on top of it i almost let IT get ahold of me... *boom!* the door we had come in from slamed close " my, my my what do we have here an angel and a demon! welcome to my humble castle , girls, shall we get this party started?" questioned this purr of a voice it was pitch black then something hit me hard in the gut " CARLA!" " AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

THE GANGS P.O.V.S:

"AIEEEEEEEEE!" the deafening scream rang out through the halls increasing in sound so that when it hit us it sounded like someone had murderd a crowd of thousands " SHIT!" this came from kid we all look at him " what? whats wrong kid?" i asked " spill it kid" soul persisted kid tensed up and got all serious " let me explain something to you about carla"

THE TWINS P.O.V. :

" CARLA!" by now the thing had beaten me half to death, i was bloody and bruised and a metalic taste was frozen in my mouth i could feel my rage beginig to take over i couldnt let that happen if it did all of us would be screwed "shit , lenora they followed us" "who followed us ?" "those kids! i can sense theyre souls and they are aproching quickly! wha-what do i do! i cant keep this up! how can i fight what i cant see! l-lenora this might be it" i could feel her tense up " carla if it means that youll live then i want you to unleash it" I i couldnt beleive it what was she saying " N-NO! LENORA IF I DO THAT WELL ALL- WELL ALL...end up ...DEAD" This was it everything was becoming hazy even though it was pitch black i knew what was happening and i unleashed it

THE GANGS P.O.V.:

they soon arrived at a door all of them remembering what kid had told them...

* * *

flash back

" you all remember that carla and lenora are the daughhters of an angel and a demon well that demon wasnt just a demon he was THE DEMON now lenora was blessed with the angelic powers and looks of her mother while carla was given her fathers demonic atitude and looks but carla keeps her demonic powers sealed... in times of hardship or when almost dead you know those kind of situations carla releases it and goes insane at that moment she wont be carla anymore shell be a full fledged demon she wont remember anything and if she does she wont care and wont hesitate to kill... be ready to fight not only a witch but also a power stronger than my father"

* * *

"alright once we open these doors we must be prepared!" kid says calmy "right " we say together


End file.
